Heroes and Saviors Alike
by Yamato Shinji
Summary: After one year, Souji decides to go back to Inaba. What he doesn't know is he is going to go into another journey but a mysterious blue-haired boy is going to be his only help...
1. Prolouge

****

HEROES AND SAVIORS ALIKE

Disclaimer: All characters are hereby property of Atlus. I wish I did…

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I was really, REALLY scared and was thinking if I should put this or not. Anyways, please R&R!

* * *

Chapter I: Prologue

"How'd it end up like this?" asked a blue-haired boy.

"I think it's my fault, actually." explained his silver-haired partner. "Looks like I lured too much of them here. Sorry for that."

"Don't worry, Souji. We can handle these idiots." said the blue-haired boy calmly.

"You're right, Minato. These guys are nothing." said the silver-haired teen before picking up his sword and charging towards the hundreds of Shadows before them.

After a few minutes…

"*pant* *pant* Damn, that was tough!!" shouted Souji so loud that if he was in a public place, people would think he was a patient who just escaped from a mental institute.

"What the- don't tell me you're tired already?"

"Why? Aren't you?" Souji asked before seeing Minato shake his head. "Dude… you are a monster."

"You're not bad yourself, rookie. And don't call me dude, the last time someone called me that was before I died for the first time."

"You can't blame me for being a rookie. I mean, you've had that power longer than I did."

"But you're still good. You're the only one who passed my test, that's why I picked you to be my partner. Now, c'mon, stand up, it's time to go home."

While walking home, Souji asked, "How long has it been since we met? And how did we meet again?"

"We met at that train a year ago, didn't we? We suddenly met while I was going to Inaba to search for more Persona-users."

"Yeah… I can't believe I got pulled into this kind of mess again…"

"Shall I narrate what happened, Souji?"

"After me, Arisato."

* * *

A/N: Yay! 1st chapter is done! Please review if you want to!


	2. A Meeting of Destiny

****

HEROES AND SAVIORS ALIKE

Disclaimer: All characters are hereby property of Atlus. I wish I did…

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And I'll follow the advice, jhon doe.**

* * *

**Chapter II: A Meeting of Destiny**

**August 1, 2013 - Early Morning - Souji's POV**

"Well, looks like I'll be going back to Inaba." I said as soon as I knew that Mom and Dad are going overseas for work again. "Hey Mom, can I stay at Uncle Ryotaro's again?"

"Of course you can, son." Mom said. I was glad that I was gonna see my old friends again. I wonder if they're doing well... Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, Naoto... That's it! I'm gonna surprise them! But first, I need to surpise my ever cute cousin, Nanako.

-Afternoon-

I was already on the train to Inaba when I decided to call Uncle Dojima on his cell.

"Hello? Uncle Dojima? It's Souji. Where are you?"

_"Hello? Souji? Is that you? Why'd you decide to call?"_

"I'm gonna stay there for a while. Oh yeah, I'm gonna stay there for a while and don't tell any of my friends and Nanako. I wanna surprise them."

_"Really? Okay I'm not gonna tell them, but it's gonna be hard for me to keep a secret from Naoto since she working here permanently. Anyways, want me to pick you up?"_

"Sure, thanks. I'll probably be there in less than an hour. Bye." I hung up. Then, I realized that I wasn't the only person in the train.

When I saw him, he was like Naoto, only male...and taller. Although something seemed mysterious about him, like an aura was surrounding him right there in front of him... Could it be that...nah, that's impossible...is it?

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" he said to me. I was knocked out of my thoughts and back into the real world.

"N-Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry for that. My name is Souji Seta, what's your name?" I asked with a slight nervousness in my voice.

"Arisato. Minato Arisato." he said without even looking at me. "Have you been to Inaba before? I haven't and I wanted to ask someone who knows the place."

"Well, um, I stayed there a year ago. Is that acceptable to you?"

"That's fine. Know a place that I can stay to?" he said after finally looking at me.

"There's one. The Amagi Inn. My friend is the future manager of the place."

"Okay then, thanks." I walked away to prepare my things since the train was nearing the station.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_"Master, he's a..."_

"I know, Orpheus." the blue-haired boy whispered so softly that Souji couldn't hear him. "I have to keep a close eye on this one to know if he's friend or foe. Do you think he noticed that I'm like him? *chuckle*This might be quite interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! 2nd chapter is up!!**


	3. The Return of the Hour

****

HEROES AND SAVIORS ALIKE

Disclaimer: All characters are hereby property of Atlus. I wish I did…

* * *

**Chapter III: The Return of the Hour**

**August 1, 2013 - Evening - Dojima Residence**

"Nanako! I'm home!" shouted Dojima to inform the little girl, his daughter, within the house.

"Welcome home, Dad!" answered the little girl. "Hm? Bags? Do we have a visitor?"

"Ah, yes we do. Come on in." said the middle-aged man to the person outside the door. As soon as the said boy entered the building, a smile came from Nanako. A smile so wide that it may even reach her ears. Then...

"I'm home! Hi there, Nanako! How've you been?"

"BIG BRO! YOU'RE BACK!" shouted the girl then ran up to her cousin, her big bro, to hug him tightly like there was no tomorrow. "When did you get back? How come you didn't call? I could've made a nice dinner..." complained Nanako to her big bro.

"Well, I wanted to surprise everyone with a comeback from yours truly and you were the first one to be surprised." Souji explained to her little cousin while trying to stand up still for he was obviously tired from the long trip but was still standing because Nanako never looked happier to him.

"C'mon Nanako, let Souji sit down for a while. Can't you see he's tired because of the sudden annoucement from my sister that they'll be going to another country because of her work with her husband?"

"Aww... Okay then...*yawn*"

"C'mon Nanako, it's bedtime."

At the time that Nanako was put to bed, it was near midnight. Souji decided to call it a night. What he didn't know was a certain blue-haired boy was excatly outside the building.

"Orpheus, prepare yourself. It's almost time and the judging is about to begin."

"Understood, master."

5...4...3...2...1...

At the stroke of midnight, Inaba, no, probably the whole world experienced it once more. The color of the moon changed from it's original pearly-white, to a grim yellowish green. The waters, no matter how big or small, turned into blood. People transformed into coffins. Upon noticing this, Souji checked the rooms of Nanako and his uncle.

"What the hell's going on?!" shouted Souji as he saw that his cousin and his uncle turned into coffins. He decided to look for help outside, if there was any. As he stepped outside, he saw the same person who talked to him at the train he took to Inaba, Minato Arisato.

"Hello there, Souji." Minato said. He was smiling, he wasn't even surprised as if he already knew this was going to happen. "Are you surprised? Don't be. What's happening right now is...natural."

"Natural? What are you talikng about?"

"This... is the Dark Hour. If you're gonna ask what it is, ask tomorrow. Right now, I have to juge you." said Minato as he pulled something. It was shaped as a gun. Well, it was shaped like a gun to Souji, though. He pointed the gun-shaped object to his temple. It made Souji panic.

"H-hey, what are you-*bang*" As soon as he pulled the trigger, shards began to form below his feet. The shards began to join together, creating something, something powerful...

_"Thou art I, and I am thou... From the sea of thy soul, I cometh... I am Orpheus, Master of Strings..."_

"Haha... I see how it is then..." moments later, a card was seen in Souji's hand. Knowing what it means, he turned the same hand to a fist, thus destroying it. At the same time he destroyed it, blue flames engulfed him, but never hurted him. Then like the shards, something was being formed in the flames.

_"Thou art I, and I am thou... From the sea of thy soul, I cometh... I am Izanagi, the Original God..."_

"You have completed one requirement. One more to go." said Minato while clapping his hands, as if to congratulate Souji. As Persona and Persona-user stood face-to-face, one thing came to the minds of the two users.

"Let's fight to see who's stronger!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, 3 chapters. I finally feel confident. I got what Orpheus and Izanagi were saying(after summoning) when you fuse Telos in P3F and Izanagi no Okami in P4. Side note, I kinda noticed this when I was typing. If you look at the right distance, cometh kinda looks like corneth. R&R, guys!**


	4. Live to Fight Another Day

****

HEROES AND SAVIORS ALIKE

Disclaimer: All characters are hereby property of Atlus. I wish I did own them, but that's impossible!!!

* * *

**Chapter IV: Live to Fight Another Day**

**August 1, 2013 - Dark Hour - Outside the Dojima Residence**

"So, any rules or regulations?" asked the silver-haired summoner.

"How about... no buffs, no de-buffs, no instant killing skills, no multiple hitters, no healing and if you're like me, no changing of Personae." replied his blue-haired foe.

"Wow, you're good. Even though it was only a guess, you still figured out that I was like you." said Souji in amazement.

"Heh, thanks. But flattery won't save you now."

"Whoever said that I was gonna run away from this?" Souji said bravely. "Now, let us begin! Izanagi! Cleave!" ordered the summoner to his divine entity. In response to the summon, the said god immediately stroked the Amanonuboko and directly slashing Minato powerfully. Although very little damage was done...

'What the... Why wasn't there a wound? Izanagi directly hit him, but why did it only scratch him?' thought Souji in confusion.

"Hmm..." pondered Minato while touching the tiny wound on his arm. "You're good. You're the first one to even scratch me ever since I got out of that seal... Your powers are far more than I had anticipated. Anyways, let us continue! Orpheus! Bash!"

Immediately after being summoned by his master, Orpheus automatically pulled out his lyre from his back and started charging towards the enemy Persona-user, then hitting him on the shoulder... very hard.

"GAH!!" Souji screamed in pain. The pain he was feeling was intense, it felt much, much worse than a direct attack from his last enemy, Izanami-no-Okami. When the pain started to decrease, he tried to touch his injured shoulder but when he touched the bone the pain would just return and become much worse. For him, the bone was disconnected or even worse, shattered.

"Don't try to move. It'll all be over soon..." Minato ordered as he pointed the Evoker to his head. For the second time in Souji's life of fighting with the power of the Persona, he was afraid. The very first time was when Izanami-no-Okami performed the Thousand Curses on his friends and he thought he wasn't going to see them again.

'Is this really the end for me...?' Souji thought in fear. But suddenly, that intense pain he felt a moment ago suddenly disappeared. Apparently, Minato summoned his Messiah to heal Souji's wounds.

"Wha- I mean, why? I thought there was no healing? Besides, isn't this a fight to the death?" Souji asked, confused. After that question, Minato looked at him then hit Souji in the head with his Evoker. "Ow! That hurt, y'know?!"

"You idiot. Who said that this was a fight to the death?! I was only testing you if you were capable or not, and you passed the qualifications!" Minato said as he offered his hand to Souji. "Good job, you're the first one to pass. Most Persona-users I've fought either surrender or go unconscious after one hit from my Orpheus."

'Wait, one hit?! Damn, this guy's insane...'

"Anyways, the hour's almost over..." Minato stated, and he was right. Everything returned to normal. "Get some sleep, then go to that food court. I'll tell you everything you might ask." Then he left, without saying another word.

That night, Souji couldn't sleep, he didn't even yawn for he had so many things in his head including a bruise. Who really is Minato Arisato? Why does he have a Persona like he does? And what is the new phenomenon that happens at midnight? He could only answer those questions when Minato tells him the answers.

**August 2, 1013 - Early Morning - Dojima Residence**

Souji woke up earlier than usual because he wanted to go to Junes for Minato to answer all of his questions. Although, he first planned to visit his old friends to surprise them. Now that he thinks about it, they might all be at the food court at Junes. Well, at least Yosuke and Teddie are because they work there, but he also thought that Naoto and Yukiko were busy with work and Rise because of her going back into showbizness. But, he'd still go there for he wanted to see them and they'll be glad to see him.

As he went down the stairs, an automatic "Good morning, big bro." was given to him by Nanako. But, he didn't expect another good morning from someone he had hardly seen when he stayed there a year ago.

"Uncle Dojima? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work right about now?" asked Souji to his uncle with confusion.

"No, I got the day off today." replied Dojima as he turned the pages of the morning paper. "Oh yeah, someone left a letter for you. At first, I thought it was Shirogane that left you the letter, but that's impossible since none of your friends know that you're back in Inaba."

_'Someone who looked like Naoto? It must've been Minato.' _thought Souji as he recieved the said letter from his uncle.

"Do you know that person?"

"Well, kinda. I just met him on the train yesterday." Souji said as he opened the envelope containing the letter.

The letter read as...

_Souji,_

_I apologize for suddenly saying this but... I accidentally told one of your friends that you were back here in Inaba. That girl on that inn you recommended me overheard me saying: "It's a great inn. Wow, Souji never told me that." Then she asked me if I knew you, I then told her that I met you on the train going here. She was surprised when I said that. Immediately, she asked one of the employees to escort me to my room. After that, she started running to the phone, soon after that she started yelling: "CHIE! CHIE! I have good news for you and the others!" I didn't what she said because I was already upstairs. I have advice for you, though: DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE! And hide of course. Oh yeah, don't bother going to the food court. I might not be there. Once more, I apologize._

After reading the letter, only one thing came to his mind.

"Oh snap."

Then suddenly...

*DING* *DONG*

* * *

**A/N: Here's chap. 4. Forgive me if it's too short. The main reason why is because I wrote it on a notebook first.**


	5. Reunions

****

HEROES AND SAVIORS ALIKE

Disclaimer: All characters are hereby property of Atlus. I wish I did own them, but that's impossible!!!

* * *

**Chapter V: Reunions**

**August 2, 2013 - Early Morning - Dojima Residence**

*DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG*

The doorbell endlessly went going on and on. And for Souji it was his worst nightmare to date.

_'Why now?! I can't believe that Minato accidentally told Yukiko that I returned to Inaba! Looks like my surprise plan has already failed...' _Souji thought to himself.

"I'll get it!" Nanako said while walking to the door.

"W-wait, Nanako! Don't open it just yet!" said Souji as he thought of a plan to hide from his friends_. 'My room is probably the most obvious place for me to hide to... but it beats being seen by them. Alright, I'll give it a shot.' _Souji thought as he was slowly tip-toed to the stairs. "Nanako, listen to me. Wait until I get to my room, once I get there, open the door. If it isn't my friends, go upstairs to tell me. Okay?" Souji whispered to Nanako. As a response, the little girl nodded.

After the panicking silver-haired boy got to his room, Nanako automatically opened the door. Soon after that, several people immediately barged in like people who were going to rob a bank.

"Ow! Stop pushing already!" complained a teen who has headphones on his neck. "Hey there, Nanako-chan! We have a question, is it true that your big brother's home?"

"Well... Um..." the said girl stammered. Nanako was having a difficult time deciding if she was going to tell the truth or lie, which she did not want to do.

"Well, I only heard it from our newly arrived guest at the inn that he met Souji on the train going here." a long, black-haired girl said. "Wait a minute, you are telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm telling the truth! He even recommended that inn!" said a certain blue-haired male said. If this was really a bank robbery, he was probably the hostage because he had his wrists and hands tied. "Now, let me go before I-"

"Before you what? We ain't letting you leave until we see our senpai!" said a teen with platinum-blond hair who looked like that he was in a biker gang.

Souji, realizing that his friends took Minato as a hostage, had no choice but go down himself and tell Kanji to let him go... before Minato uses harsh force.

"KANJI! LET MINATO GO!" he shouted directly from his room upstairs. The teen, surprised from what he heard, immediately let Minato go.

"W-was that him just now?" asked a short-haired brunette.

"Shit... He sounds pissed off..." Minato whispered to himself as he was trying to look like he was letting his wrists recover, even though they weren't hurt.

As Souji was going down the stairs, he was filled with happiness and excitement for he was going to see his old friends again. Although, he was also quite angry at them because he had to take a hostage just to make him go down for them to see him. When he reached downstairs, his friends could easily feel his anger. Instantly realizing they did something wrong, the guy who had the headphones on his neck, Yosuke, instantly bowed his head asking for forgiveness. He looked at the others to signal them to also bow their heads, which they did.

"Souji, we're so sorry, man! We didn't mean to take a hostage!" Yosuke said with apology as he raised his head. "We just couldn't believe that you were back here in Inaba, so we had to take him with us just to be sure."

"Oh, come on guys. You know I can't stay angry at you." said Souji while walking to his friends. "C'mon, group hug."

"Eww... Hell no, man! Why the hell do we have to go through that?" Yosuke exclaimed. Then, Souji started laughing.

"*laugh* Man, your just as I remember, Yosuke! Just a question though." Souji said as he walked around, trying to not laugh. "How can he lie to you if he's never met me before? Here's the answer: he can't. That only means he already knows me. Right, Minato?"

"Yeah, Souji." answered the bluenette before he turned to Souji's friends. "See? I told you so."

"Sorry about earlier, um, Minato-san." said the teen with platinum-blond hair, Kanji.

"It's okay. The rope kinda hurt, though." Minato said, smiling.

_'Lier. When Izanagi slashed him, nothing happened... Oh, well, live and learn.'_ hethought, regretful. "Guys, this is Minato Arisato. Like he has told you, I met him on the train yesterday. And apparently, he foiled my plans to surprise you guys. Thanks a lot for that." Souji said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on!" Minato complained. "Didn't I already say sorry to you in that letter I sent you a few hours ago?! Plus, you didn't even tell me that you were gonna surprise them!" The two went bickering on and on like two people who just saw ten million yen in front of them and fighting on who's going to keep them until Ryotaro had to put a stop to them.

"Hey! No fighting in my house!" Dojima shouted. "If you two are going to fight, don't do it in front of your cousin, Souji. Do it somewhere else."

"Yes, sir! We won't do it here again, sir!" shouted the two as if they were training for the military.

"I know a place where you could talk." offered Rise. "At our "special headquarters"."

"Heh... I haven't heard that name in a long time..." said Chie. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this actually came out longer than I first planned. R&R, guys!**


	6. Answered Questions, Part One

****

HEROES AND SAVIORS ALIKE

Disclaimer: All characters are hereby property of Atlus. I wish I did own them, but that's impossible!!! But I do own a copy of the game!

* * *

**Chapter VI: Answered Questions, Part One**

**August 2, 2013 - Afternoon - Junes, Food Court**

"Damn, I missed this place..." Souji said as he sat in front the very same table he and his friends did two years ago. "Our 'secret headquarters'... This brings back a lot of memories..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean by that." Yosuke said as he sat down. "All those months of solving the case. Anyways, sit down, everyone. It kinda looks like Souji has a lot of questions and Arisato-san has the answers to them. Am I right?"

"Indeed we do."replied the blue-haired male. "But please don't call me 'Arisato-san', it makes me feel old. For your information, I am only twenty-one years old."

"Wait a minute there. You're saying that you're only twenty-one?" said the idol, Rise, in amazement. "Hey, do you have a beauty secret? If you have one, can you please tell me?"

"Sorry to say, but, I don't have one." apologized Minato. "Ever since the year 2010, I haven't aged a day. So I just look like I'm seventeen, even though I'm already twenty-one." then, he turned to Souji who had a serious expression on his face. "So, what's your first question?"

"First of all, the "Dark Hour", what is it?" asked Souji as the others listened to what the person asked was going to say.

"Damn, knew it. You were gonna ask that first." Minato said as he scratched his head. "But, maybe I should explain the situation to your friends first."

"Yeah, you're right about that! We don't know a thing about what happened between you two at all!" exclaimed Chie.

"First, I want you all, except for Souji, to cooperate with this tiny activity that I am going to do right now."

"Okay then." replied the hat-wearing girl, Naoto. "What do you want us to do?"

"When I say the word, I want you to say the first thing that comes out of your head." he instructed as he looked at the faces of everyone except for Souji, of course. "The word is "persona". What do use it for?"

Everyone was surprised. They didn't know that this stranger knew about the Persona's power. Nevertheless, they decided to answer the question truthfully with Naoto as their spokesperson for no other can explain better than her.

"It is a source of power to protect the ones we cherish the most. That is our use for our Personae." she said with confidence.

"Hmm... Okay then, I see. So that was your reason, huh?" Minato said with slight happiness, although it wasn't noticed. _'That's good, they're telling the truth. I can't believe that I thought that they were like Strega, using the Persona's power for evil, but now I can safely remove my doubts.' _he thought. "Alright, thanks for the cooperation. Now, I should probably tell you what happened between Souji and I. You see, I..."

Minato told everything to them, everyting about what happened to him and Souji in that weird span of time,The Dark Hour, about Minato's search for fellow Persona-users and judging them by battling them and of course, breaking Souji's bone and nearly knocking him out with one strike.

"Owies. I hope it didn't hurt bear-y bad, Sensei." said Teddie with concern in his human eyes for he wasn't wearing his costume because he was given a day off by the manager. "Are you sure that you should be here right now? I mean, you should be resting.

"Thanks for the caring, Ted." said Souji as he patted Teddie's head. "When when his Persona attacked me, I honestly thought that I was done for. But immediately after that, he healed me completely and saying that I passed his judgement. Anyways, Minato, about the Dark Hour..."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I should just tell you the short version 'cause I have a meeting with an old man later. Okay then, the Dark Hour is a frozen span of time hidden between one day and the next." Minato started to explain. "Frozen, because it starts at midnight, happens at midnight and ends one minute after midnight. Hidden, because only few people know about the Dark Hour's existence. So, that's about it. What's your-"

_Pi pi pi_

_Pi pi pi_

"Excuse me, I have to take this one." Minato said as his phone kept on ringing. "Hello? Minato here. Oh hey, Yukari! How are you? Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Ai-chan? Okay then, I see. Say hello for me when she wakes up. Okay then. Love you, bye."

"Was that your girlfriend?" Souji asked quite curious.

"Well, yeah." Minato said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "That was Yukari. Yukari Takeba. I met her during highschool. Well, enough about that. What's the next question?"

"How and when did you get your Persona?" Yosuke asked, butting in. "And how'd you summon yours?"

"To be honest, I really don't know." Minato explained. "I first experienced the Dark Hour when I was seven years old, yet I only summoned my Persona, Orpheus, ten years later. When I first summoned Orpheus, I used it to defend Yukari from the creatures that only appear during that hour, the Shadows."

When the gang heard about the existence of the Shadows before the existence of their Personae, they were surprised for they didn't know about it.

"Oh, I summon my Personae using-"

"Wait, Personae? Do you mean that you're..." Naoto questioned, shocked.

"Like him?" asked Minato as he pointed to Souji. "Yeah, if you mean that I wield multiple Personae. Now then, I summon my Personae using this." he said as he pulled out the same gun-shaped object he used when he fought Souji.

"WOAH! SHEESH, IT'S A GUN!" exclaimed Kanji as he slowly walked away from the man holding the gun. He was lucky that there was no one else on the food court because if someone heard him, the whole department store would be crowded by people trying to escape the building as fast as they can. "You shoot yourself?!"

"Yes," the person said truthfully. "but it's not a real gun. It doesn't have any bullets. It's called an Evoker and if I remember correctly, I bashed Souji's head painfully with it."

"That thing REALLY hurt, y'know?" complained the silver-haired teen as he felt the medium-sized lump on his head. "Anyways, my last question is, what do you want from me?"

"Ah, finally, the question that I've been waiting for. I thought you weren't gonna ask that!" Minato said, relieved. "Souji Seta, I need your help. I need your help to get rid of the Dark Hour, permanently."

"Why would you need him?" asked Chie. "If you're that strong, can't you just do it yourself?"

"Well... Our batch of Persona-users DID eradicate the Dark Hour which we thought was gone for good... but with a fatal price..."

"W-What was it? Did someone die for it?" asked Yosuke, quite trembling in fear. "If someone did die, who was it?"

In response to the question, Minato pointed his thumb to the sky, then pointing it at his chest and said "Mine. It was MY life."

* * *

**A/N: There is a part two to this chapter, I rushed this part because of exams drawing closer. R & R, please.**


	7. Author's Note and Request

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** Hey guys, I'm here to tell you that I won't be posting for a while, probably two to three weeks. One reason is I'm really busy, now that finals are less than 2 weeks away. Damn, it's tough being 15. Anyways, the another reason is I'm thinking of a new Velvet Room and a new assistant for Igor. Can you guys help me?**

** Send your Velvet Room idea and assistant with description(it's ok if you can't think of an assistant) to me either through mail or review. Anonymous reviewers are welcome too.**

** Advanced thanks to those who send their thoughts. I'll be expecting them.**

** -Yamato Shinji**

* * *

Dear readers


	8. Answered Questions, Part Two

****

HEROES AND SAVIORS ALIKE

Disclaimer: All characters are hereby property of Atlus. I wish I did own them, but that's impossible!!! But I do own a copy of the game! Some OC's also belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Answered Questions, Part Two**

"Mine. It was MY life."

As soon as Minato said those words, everyone was speechless for a minute, not knowing what their reaction was going to be, until Kanji stood up and said, "That's bullshit, man. If it WAS your life, how is it that you're here talking to us right now?"

When the blue-haired male heard Kanji's response, he smirked. He wasn't surprised at all, as if he already knew what the reaction was going to be.

"Hehe... Man, that was certainly expected." he snickered.

"Huh? What do you mean it was expected?" Yukiko asked. "Have you already experienced this?"

"Yeah." Minato replied with a hint of sadness. "My former team mates didn't believe me at first. But then, Yukari walked up to me, kissed me in the lips, and said: 'Welcome home.' I can't blame them though. I was dead for a year before that happened.

"Well, that was nice of her, but seriously, how can you explain your so-called resurrection?"

"To be honest, I don't think I can explain it without a sense of exaggeration, so... can I?"

"Sure you can, bring it on." Yosuke said, full of courage. "We're prepared for anything, right guys?"

"Right!"

"Well said. Now then, I'll start to when the Dark Hour began."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a location unknown and unreachable by any normal living being, two entities are taking place in a gamble that could and might destroy the world as they know it.

"So, what do you think? Do you think he'll be able to stop us again?" one of the voices asked.

"Probably." the other voice responded. "I mean, he's been chasing us all over this filthy planet, foiling our plans one by one then we flee to another location, think of a new plan, fail, then start all over again. And every single time we run away, we lose a moderate amount of power. Right now, we are in OUR LIMITS!! Think of a new plan already!!"

"Sheesh, calm down. I know that bastard Minato has destroyed our plans sometimes--"

"If by 'sometime', Christopher, you mean all the time..."

"Well, yes, Katherine. He has stopped us from destroying Earth all of those times we tried to. But know, I have a new plan!"

"Oh there he goes again with his plans..." Katherine mumbled to herself.

"Hey, I heard that!" Christopher shouted with a quick glare, which had no effect whatsoever on his twin sister. "Tch... As I was saying earlier, I have created a new plan, but it will need most of what's left of our remaining powers for we will have to do summoning, a LOT of summoning."

"If it's for the destruction of this disgusting world, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Now, before we begin... How about we visit our arch nemesis first and warn him about our new plan?"

"Geez... Fine..."

* * *

"... and that's about it. We prevented The Fall by defeating Nyx. The Lost were cured because Apathy Syndrome disappeared. All of us have forgotten what happened in the last two months until Graduation Day. That was the day I died, becoming the Great Seal on this world, preventing Nyx and The Fall from ever happening again."

"Nice story you got there. But it still doesn't explain how you were reincarnated." Naoto stated with a serious look on her face.

"Well... I'll tell you all I know if you promise to not be angry at me, okay?"

"We promise. Now tell us." Yukiko said truthfully.

"Uhh... Okay then..." Minato said, shuddering. "..."

"Hey, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well... um... How can I explain this as honestly as possible... Okay. I have no idea how I was reborn. That's it."

"WHAT?!" shouted Yosuke loudly. "Whaddaya mean you have no idea?!"

"I-I-I r-really don't know, o-okay..."

As soon as Yosuke shouted, Souji had noticed a sudden change in Minato's attitude was happening. From the calm, cool and collected person who never seems to be affected by anything at all, he turned into that of a spineless coward, ready to cry the very moment you try to surprise or scare him.

"Master, let me try to explain what happened to these people." Orpheus pleaded within Minato's psyche. "There were numerous events that happened at the end of the month in which you became the seal."

"Quiet, Orpheus!" Minato shouted, causing everyone, including the civilians who just arrived to glare at him, wondering why he did such a thing. Because of this, the policeman on patrol went to the table Souji and the others were.

"Crap! He's gonna come here!" said Chie while panicking slightly. "Hey, Naoto-kun! Can you just tell the guy that nothing important is happening here?!"

"I'll try to." Naoto said before she stood up to talk to oncoming officer. "Excuse me. You're the new officer, aren't you? Kuzunoha-san, if I'm correct. There's nothing to see here. Nothing important at all. Just a reunion with some old friends. So please..."

The law enforcer didn't budge an inch when Naoto was talking, he only stared at her. Yet he nodded, understanding what she was talking about before turning around to re-patrol the area. Then he called the black cat near him, signaling that it's time to leave.

"Was that Kuzunoha-san's pet cat?" asked the hat-wearing girl while walking back to the table she came from. "Well, it'll be rude to ask. So I won't."

"Hey, Minato. Did your Persona just tell you something?" Souji asked.

"Yeah," Minato replied while massaging his temples. "Orpheus said some things about what happened at the end of March, or something like that. I don't really know if he can explain it fully, though. But I do know someone who might. Igor."

* * *

**A/N: Hurray! Hurray! I'm finally done with this! Man... Ever since school ended, I've been running out of things to write... *long depressing sigh*Anyways, the new Velvet Room will be shown in the next chapter. And the Velvet Room I'm using will be _Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW's _fortune teller tent, for the idea is kinda fresh for me. I mean, really. A room available to those only with the power of the wild card, now open to anyone, pretending to be a normal stall.** **Meanwhile, the assistant will be ToonyTwilight's, Taralesca or Tara for short. Just one thing, ToonyTwilight, I won't do the dual knives. She'll be a normal assistant, who will still say kupo a lot because it's kinda cute...**

**Side note: Christopher and Katherine were made by HopefulRage, originally sent to be assistants. I asked him if I could do something else with them and he gave me his blessing.**

**Please support greengale2 with his story! He's one of my friends and I was the one who suggested to turn his story to a fanfic! So please, support him!  
**


End file.
